Weather rhapsody
by maidwithknives1
Summary: Weird weather starts in primp town, but how would this have anything to do with amitie? or strange klug?  as amitie and klug try to get to the bottom of it, strange klug watches her very carefully. klug x amitie
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic for puyopuyo, um, there's not a lot of stories for this series!, we need more fans..anyway most of the authors of the stories seem to also be on puyo nexus, coarse that's just me. i've only bin on nexus once, and that was with my cousin shadow, you might know her. ****Disclaimer:I do not own puyo pop, if I did releases would also be in America!**

The blonde ran quickly through the falling brown leaves of October. The wind was cool, and blew slightly in your face. She grinned with a faint smirk and hurried to the front of her school, located in the middle-of-nowhere primp town. She burst threw the doors and hurried up a flight of stairs till she got to her destination.

"Miss Amitie, how nice of you to actually join us today.'' Mrs. Accord said in a tone that Amitie hated. "Sixty-SEVENTH tardy in a row might I add!'' she jotted down Amitie's tardy in her record and pointed to Amitie's seat. ''Sorry teach, my alarm just didn't go off...'' Amitie said laughing nervously why scratching the back of her head.

"Mm-hmm, that's what you told me last Tuesday. Now class, open your books to page 99... .'' Mrs. Accord wrote instructions for the class on the chalkboard quickly and turned back to her desk.

Now the students and teacher didn't notice it, but outside red and black storm clouds were forming, and it was getting darker.

"Um, Mrs. Accord!" Raffine said waving her hand in the air, she was the first one to notice the clouds looming over the school.

"Not now Raffine! Im reading my magazine!''

"but-''

"Raffine, you seriously need to shut up'' Mrs. .accord said muttering to herself as she faced the girl. "What-'' she gasped at the weather outside.

"Whoa...'' amitie said to herself, she stared out the window in amazement.

"LOOK OUTSIDE GUYS THERE'S A HUGE FREAKIN BIRD!'' amitie said standing on her desk.

"Um, amitie, we were gasping at the mysterious clouds, not that bird'' arle said scratching her head.

"Oh…'' amitie sat back down.

"Okay class just settle down, Im going to call risukuma'' she picked up an old fashioned phone and dialed his number.

"Yes um, have you seen the weather?'' she said into the phone.

Popoi tried to listen too, but unfortunately was stuck in accord's death grip.

"Mm-hmm…'' accord turned away from the class while listening to the other line.

"Class, we have a problem, come with me." She said briskly walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, iv'e actually decided to update this since puyo needs so much more love, but if any of you fans know, what happened to puyo nexus? did it shut down?**

**Anyway here's chapter 2, and we'll meet more characters! And here's Yuuchan (And rei) with a wonderful disclaimer.**

**Yuuchan: Mai-san doesn't own puyopuyo but sega does!~**

**Rei: Don't sue.**

The class followed mrs. accord into the school bus, And Amitie couldn't help but wonder what was happening, were we preparing for an earthquake?

We were supposed to stop, drop and roll for that right? Anyway she watched Mrs. Accord close the bus door and Shove the keys in the ignition.

Raffine in the meanwhile was complaining that Being squished between amitie and Yuuchan wasn't pleasant.

The bus sped off on the road to the other magic school. Popoi looked sick with how fast the bus was going.

"Oooh!~ this is so fuun!~" Yuuchan said as she put her hands in the air. "If this bus crashes you guys are done for but imma ghost so it wouldn't matter!"

"Mrs. accord pulled up in front of the school entrance and hurried the group of students inside.

"Class! please follow me! Single file line!" She half-jogged up a flight of stairs and opened t a door that said ' Risukuma's class'.

"Mr. risukuma!" Mrs. Accord said hurrying over, she instructed her class to stand in the back since desks were taken up by other students.

"There you are miss accord. Now i have some important matters to discuss..." They talked in whispered voices as other students tried to listen.

"Psst, amitie!" Klug whispered.

"What?"

"We should go investigate!" he said.

"Wh-what? why? Mrs. Accord wants us to-"

"I know but they don't know any more about this then we do im supposing, shouldn't we try to find out more?"

"I guess..."

"Alright then, C'mon!" He took her hand and pulled her to the door. Nobody noticed since they were focusing on the teachers.

They walked out into the hallway and klug led her up the stairs to a classroom that had a large window.

When they walked in, the classroom was dully lit by red from the sky. They could see a figure, or more like a shadow of someone walking closer to them.

'W-who are you?" Klug said nervously stepping back with amitie.

"..." The shadow said nothing, it only continued to come closer, stopping inches from klug. Slowly, It seemed to merge into klug

as he fell to his knees with a painful yell. Amitie's eyes widened in fear as she watched klug hold his head as if he was going insane.

"Klug! klug! what's happening?" She tried to shake him but he backed away.

Suddenly, his features changed. His hair was lighter, parted differently and his eyes pure red. HIs clothes were of someone else's.

He slowly stood up with a calm expression, looking at amitie.

"Who are you?..." Amitie said in fear.

" A spirit you do not need to be afraid of."

"What did you do to my friend?"

"I am only using his body so i can complete my goal. Nothing more or less."

Amitie could only remain speechless as she stared into his eyes, the most unique she had ever seen.

"..." He stood there for a second in deep thought with an annoyed expression. "I can't have you running off and telling people...so you'll have to come with me."

He said sighing.

"Go with you? I don't know you! Your like some evil spirit thing that just took over my best friend!" Amitie said.

"I can compromise. Im not here to harm you or anybody else, im here to fix that." He said pointing outside. He walked closer to amitie and cupped her chin.

"So i need you to trust me and you can have your friend back. "

Amitie paused for a moment looking into red, compelling eyes.

"Fine.."

He stepped back and smiled.

**Well a little more action here. We still don't know the plot fully but you'll know in the next chapter!**

**As a favor to you guys i'll accept a request in any pairing you'd like in this story, that or if im feeling generous i'll make a flufy one-shot.**

**Im on spring break at the moment so im feeling generous XD**

**READ and REVIEW! It makes Yuuchan happy.**

**and you get a cookie.**


End file.
